charmed
by chokecherries
Summary: Juvia is just trying to fit into the world and be normal. There's only one problem: she's not normal at all. Well, two actually, if you count her falling hopelessly in love with the mortal Gray Fullbuster.—gray/juvia, natsu/lucy; bewitched!au


**notes: **still not over the death of sara, still crying over tommy merlyn, and still coming up with new aus to try out. i've been watching a ton of _bewitched _reruns, so. that probably explains most of it. **  
><strong>**dedication: **to amenah, who is really very nice. we exchange headcanons and talk about gruvia a lot. **  
><strong>**summary: **(bewitched!au) Juvia Lockser is just trying to fit into the world and be normal. There's only one problem. Well, two, if you count Gray Fullbuster. The _other _main problem would be that she's a witch./When Juvia and her family first moved to Magnolia, she promised she would try her best to be normal. Falling hopelessly in love with the mortal Gray Fullbuster had _not _been part of the plan. **  
><strong>**disclaimer: **own nothing

...

...

(_we're living a charmed life, you and i_)

...

...

**i.**

"Lucy, this cottage is gorgeous!"

The blonde glanced down at the girl next to her and smiled. Levy rocked back and forth on her heels in excitement as she stared up in awe at the faded brick building covered in roses. It was located in a nice but quiet part of the city, away from all the traffic and instead closer to the canal. There weren't many inhabited houses along the Strawberry Street, which she was sure would be appreciated.

Juvia and Wendy waved down at them from their perch on the wrought iron balcony on the second floor, wide smiles on both of their faces, and the girls returned the action. The blonde straightened out her jacket and turned back to the azure-haired girl. "It's also only a fifteen minute walk from the school, so that's an added bonus."

Levy nodded. "And since we don't have a car…"

"Then it'd be the best choice of transportation to get there," a smooth voice finished, and the girls turned to see a familiar red tattoo and shock of blue hair. He nodded at them, a large box in his hands and several more on the cobblestone next to him. "Or anywhere, really."

A dark blur rushed past the girls and flung herself at the newcomer, who dropped the box he was holding in order to sweep her up in his arms. "Jellal!"

Lucy smiled as Wendy laughed when the teenager spun her around. "I thought you weren't coming for another week, or something like that," she teased.

Jellal set the younger girl down and turned to a grinning Lucy. "And miss my chance to fight for my room? No thanks."

"And you brought our stuff!" Levy chimed. "Well, some of it, anyway. I think I see the box I packed some of my books in. Thanks Jellal, I think you've just earned yourself the title of Best Older Brother in the History of Like, Ever."

He feigned embarrassment and put a hand to his mouth. "Oh stop, you're just saying that."

Lucy swung an arm around his shoulder as Juvia came out of the front door. "Yeah Lev, he doesn't _officially _get that title until he helps us get all this stuff inside. And then," she glanced at him and smirked, "it's a fight to the death for the best room. Free-for-all, no holds barred."

Jellal returned her smirk and nudged her in the ribs with his elbow. "Oh, it is so on, Lucy Heartfilia. You're not even going to know what hit you."

Wendy smiled at her older siblings as they prodded each other, and turned to a scowling woman with pink hair. "What do you think, Grandmamma?"

Lucy and Jellal immediately stopped their friendly bickering and instead chose to look at the older woman. Porlyusica huffed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Under the circumstances, I suppose it'll do."

Lucy threw her arms up in the air and let out a triumphant shout, while Juvia and Levy high-fived each other. Jellal crossed his arms and smiled as Porlyusica rolled her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Perhaps we should just…move these things inside and get settled in," she sighed, slight dismay evident in her tone, "I have a feeling we'll be staying here a long while."

In the moments that followed, three blue-headed siblings shared a glance with the blonde, and then they were gone in the blink of an eye and a rush of air. Porlyusica gave another weary sigh as the sound of escalating arguing filtered out through the home, and Wendy smiled softly up at her.

Later that night, after a brief war over who would get what room and who would share with who, unpacking, and dinner, they were all gathered together near a crackling fire in the living room. Porlyusica took a minute or so to look over the children she called her family and sighed for probably the fiftieth time that day.

"What my mind cannot apparently bring itself to comprehend is _why _you'd all want to live in the mortal world in the first place?"

Lucy and Jellal glanced up from where they were sprawled out on the floor, previously absorbed in a game of cards. Levy looked up from her book while Juvia paused in her sewing. "Aunt Grandine said it'd be good experience."

"And it's always good to have knowledge of the human world, especially since some of our parents were from here," Lucy put in. "I mean, I might just be speaking for myself, but I'd like to know more about my father, or at least where he came from."

Levy smiled. "I've heard that they have some good books."

"Ah, literature_ is_ Levy's first priority, you know."

"Shut up. Lucy likes to read, too."

Porlyusica cleared her throat, and the room became silent. "Well, I suppose I can understand your curiosity about humans and their environment, but I must warn you to be careful. Mortals have ridiculous ideas about our kind, and I want you to control your powers."

She received several nods and five 'yes ma'am's in return before settling back into the chair. "While we are present in the human world, I want you to be on your best behavior. You must do your best to be 'normal' and fit in with the mortal teenagers. You'll have to keep your abilities a secret, of course, outside of home. And absolutely _no fraternizing with mortal offspring_."

Her last command was met with immediate and severe protest from everyone but Wendy. Lucy dropped her whole hand of cards along with her jaw. "But _Grandmother_!"

Juvia crossed her arms and puffed out her cheeks. "Juvia doesn't think that's very fair."

"How are we supposed to make friends?!" Levy cried. "I've read about how mortals tend to ostracize people who don't fit in! I don't want to be excluded!"

Jellal frowned. "It'd be kind of hard _not _to interact with them…"

"Besides, I've heard that human boys can be really attractive!"

"Lu, have you been spending an excessive amount of time with Aquarius lately?"

"What?! No! I'm just saying! And she _doesn't even like me. _All she does is complain about how I don't have a boyfriend!"

"Juvia hardly had any friends before! She doesn't want to go through that again!"

"I mean, because we'll be going to school with them and all, you have to interact with them at _some point_."

Wendy smiled awkwardly. "I think what they're _meaning to say_, is that it would get lonely without friends. We have each other, of course, but it's not the same. And our other friends can't come visit us all the time, so it would be a bit unfair to say that we can't even talk to anyone our age," she paused. "Well, not our _age _maybe, but…"

Porlyusica waved a hand. "I get it, I get it. Fine, you may interact with the mortal offspring, but the rule about your powers stays the same. Keep them hidden unless absolutely _necessary._"

Lucy grinned and fist-pumped the air. "Yes! Thank you!"

"Now, off to bed with you all. I still may not understand why you'd choose to go to a human learning place, but you have _school _tomorrow, and that requires rest."

.

.

.

Juvia yawned as she pulled on her blue sweater and glanced at her reflection in the mirror. A pale face, wide cobalt eyes and long dark lashes, wavy cornflower blue hair, and pink lips stared back at her. She sighed and pulled on an oxford blue cloche to match her modest dress.

Honestly, more than half of her wardrobe consisted of clothing in various shades of blue. Lucy, Levy, and Wendy all had more colorful clothes, and she was just drab old Juvia. The orphan girl who nobody wanted and spent the first third of her life with only a ghost doll as company. None of the other children had wanted to play with her in school, or skate with her during the winter, or do anything with her at all. The whispered rumors were that she was cursed, after all, her own parents hadn't wanted her, so there must've been something wrong with her, right?

She jumped when Lucy's alarm clock suddenly started to beep loudly—much louder than necessary—and the blonde slammed a hand down on it before falling out of bed. She groaned before sticking her head out of the mess of pink comforter, blankets, and sheets to glance at her alarm clock.

Her eyes widened comically as she desperately tried to untangle herself. Her alarm had gone off an hour late, and she had thirty minutes to get dressed and eat breakfast before they had to leave. Something finally seemed to occur to the blonde, and Juvia heard the distinct sound of snapping fingers before Lucy's bed was suddenly neatly made and the girl herself was free, but still on the floor.

"Juvia," Lucy shrieked, scrambling to her feet, "why didn't you _wake me_?!"

The other girl laughed as she watched her sister practically fly to their closet. _But Juvia is not alone anymore, _she had to remind herself, _she has people who care about her very much. And she cares about them. She has a family now. _

Juvia smiled to herself and decided to help the blonde out by getting her breakfast ready. She wiggled her nose, and the next thing she knew, she was in the kitchen. Wendy looked up from her bowl of cereal and smiled.

"Good morning, Juvia."

She smiled back at the younger girl. "Good morning, Wendy, Levy."

Their sister didn't glance up from the paper she was reading. Juvia couldn't even see her head at all. "Morning, Juvia."

The last blue-headed member of the household walked into the room and waved. "Hey Juvia. Where's Lucy?"

"I'M HERE," the blonde shouted, sliding into the kitchen and barely avoiding a collision. Jellal put his hands up and backed away towards the counter.

Juvia laughed and wiggled her nose again, and this time a plate of steaming pancakes, a bowl of strawberries, and a glace of orange juice appeared on the table. "Have a seat and something to eat, Lucy."

Her sister flashed her an appreciate smile and sat down before picking up her fork. Jellal leaned back against the counter and crossed his arms. "So Lucy, how long did it take you to remember you can just snap your fingers and you're dressed this morning?"

She glared at him from behind her glace of juice. "_Shut up_."

"So…five minutes?"

"If you want to go to school as a person today and not a frog, I suggest you shut your big mouth."

Levy flipped a page of the newspaper. "Did you know that mortals have something called a 'corn maze'? Apparently, there's a start and a finish line, but it also has dozens of dead ends and paths. After the corn stalks have all dried up, they cut through them to make it."

Lucy chewed thoughtfully. "It sounds kind of like the old Labyrinth in the Sun Village."

"I remember that one time you got hopelessly lost and Flare had to rescue you," Jellal snorted.

The blonde pointed her fork at him. "I'm _warning you, _Fernandes."

"The paper the mortals deliver to each house every morning isn't really that different from the one we used to get," Levy continued, as if the former exchange hadn't taken place. "Except for the human news. And instead of a daily spell, they have life and cleaning advice."

"Mortals," Porylusica 'hmph'ed as she walked into the room, robes trailing behind her. She raised a brow at her grandchildren aside from Wendy. "Speaking of the race, shouldn't you four be off to their school by now?"

Levy sighed and closed the paper, setting it down by her empty plate. "We really should, if Lu is done stuffing her face, that is."

The blonde choked on her strawberry. "E-excuse _me_? Why is everyone ganging up on me this morning?!"

Someone patted her hand. "Juvia isn't ganging up on you, Lucy."

"See, why can't you two be more like Juvia?!"

Jellal slung his backpack over his shoulder and ruffled Wendy's hair as he walked by. "See you after school, Wen. Do well in your studies with grumpy Grandma Porlyusica."

In the next moment, he disappeared from the kitchen, and said grumpy Grandma huffed.

"_I heard THAT young man_!"

The other girls aside from Wendy decided to make themselves scarce.

Lucy sprung up from her seat and snapped her fingers. Her dishes disappeared from the table and reappeared in the dish rack, clean and dried. She grabbed her bag and saluted the fuming older woman. "Bye Grandmother, bye Wendy! Love you!"

She dashed out the door with Levy and Juvia hot on her heels.

"Goodbye Grandmother, goodbye Wendy!"

"Bye Gran, bye Wendy!"

The front door slammed shut, and the house was left in silence. Wendy dropped her spoon into her empty bowl and picked up it before standing. She walked over to the sink and rinsed it.

Porlyusica rubbed her temples. "Ugh, those children. They're going to send me to an early grave."

"You are so _dead_!"

Lucy laughed as she caught up to her older brother. Jellal placed a hand over his heart and looked at her, feigning innocence. "Whatever can you mean, my dear sister? What is this heinous crime that I have done that warrants such punishment?"

"Ha, ha. You're very funny, you know that?"

"I try. And thank you."

Levy slapped his arm. "You should have seen her face."

Jellal adjusted the strap of his backpack. "I'll buy her some flowers later. You know how she likes blood blossoms."

Juvia studied him cryptically. "Jellal isn't becoming one of _those guys_, is he?"

He blinked at her. "_What _guys?"

"She means guys who always screw up or say the wrong thing and end up purchasing gifts on a daily basis for the lady that they have offended," Lucy put in. "Also known as, total jerks."

Jellal made a face. "What? No. I was already planning on getting her some blood blossoms anyway. She likes to garden, so I thought it'd help with the whole 'adjustment' thing. I was only teasing earlier."

"So was Juvia."

The only male in their group stopped and turned to face their usually quiet sister. "Really? You were teasing me?"

She nodded, and he grinned.

"So _this _is what a mortal high school looks like."

They turned to Levy, who was staring up at the building looming over them.

"It's slightly terrifying," Lucy observed.

"Seconded."

Juvia gulped and clutched at the strap of her floral-print backpack. Levy just shrugged before turning to Lucy. "Wait. I thought you said you'd _been _to a human school before."

The blonde crossed her arms. "Yeah, when I was like six."

"Ah, fair point."

Jellal cleared his throat. "Well, I'll see you all later. I have to go."

Lucy patted him on the arm. "Oh mighty senior, your presence shall be missed dearly. Be safe."

"Whatever, blondie. Just try to restrain yourself from turning any poor, unsuspecting males into bullfrogs, will you?"

"It was _one time_! When will you let it _go_?!"

He gave her a smug look as he walked off. "More like five times, and you know it."

Lucy scowled deeply and pointed at his back. "I take it back! Your presence won't be missed _at all_!"

Levy and Juvia watched their siblings, completely unfazed. The former straightened her headband and tapped her sister on the arm. "Well, anyway, we have first period together, Lucy. Sorry we have to leave you, Juvia."

She smiled. "It's alright, Levy. Juvia will see you two later."

They waved as they left, disappearing into the ever increasing crowd of students, and Juvia took a deep breath. She tucked a lock of pale blue hair behind her ear and began to make her way toward the front door. She'd almost made it, too, when someone pushed her from behind. Her eyes widened as she was knocked off her feet, and closed her eyes in anticipation of the pain that was to come.

But instead, she felt someone grab her arm and jerk her upward. She opened her eyes and blinked in confusion before pushing the brim of her hat out of her eyes. She looked up and was met with concerned dark blue eyes.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Juvia opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. She nodded furiously instead. He smiled at her and let go of her arm in favor of running a hand through his messy dark hair. "Good," then, his gaze hardened, and he frowned at the back of the guy who'd pushed her. "Jackass."

She blinked a few times, eyes wide, and he glanced back at her. "I don't think I've ever seen you before, are you new?"

She nodded again and he laughed.

"You don't talk much, do you?"

Juvia shook her head and he grinned. "I'm Gray. Gray Fullbuster. Welcome to Magnolia High, I guess."

"HOME OF THE FIGHTING FAIRIES," someone screamed off in the distance.

Gray scowled. "Idiots," he muttered under his breath.

Juvia looked up at him through her lashes. "J-Juvia…Lockser."

He nodded at her. "Come on Juvia, we'd better go if we wanna get to class on time. I'm not spending another day in detention with ash-for-brains."

Her brows furrowed in confusion, but followed him through the front doors.

Maybe mortal high school wouldn't be so bad.

.

.

.

**end notes:** _yes, _jellal is in here too! and if you're wondering, none of them are really related. maybe. things will be explained later, but. expect the following pairings: gray/juvia, natsu/lucy, gajeel/levy, jellal/erza, romeo/wendy, laxus/mirajane, possible others.


End file.
